


Proud To Be An Avenger

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Demisexuality, Fans, Gen, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pansexual Character, Parades, Pride, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: Bruce and Tony arrive at Pride, only to be surprised by who is saving them a spot  next to the parade route.





	Proud To Be An Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!

"I just can't believe that you got them to stay home," Bruce teased, swinging his and Tony's hands as they walked.

"So am I. I thought they'd be more concerned since you know- Pride," Tony commented, smiling at Bruce's black ‘My Sexual Orientation is Maybe’ top and purple, Incredible Hulk shorts.

Bruce shrugged, "Let's not think about that," he mumbled, but the light didn't leave his eyes.

They stepped out onto the traffic-heavy sidewalk, spotting a few other groups in pride gear, but mostly, they we're surrounded by stumbling tourists and fast moving businessmen.

"How they can stand those suits in this heat befuddles me, Brucie," Tony confided, subtlety referencing his own get up.

"Maybe you could've gotten dressed after we got there, Tones," he suggested, eyeing the tan, grass skirt with a pair of rainbow spandex peeking out underneath, the plastic, rainbow flower leis adorned on his head, wrists, ankles and one looped around his neck. “Then, maybe you would have the chance to figure it out.”

They came to a stop when the traffic light turned red and the line of cars perpendicular to them began moving.

"But I feel so _incredibly_ gay right now, Bruce, it's insane! You can't turn this off, it's too fucking fabulous," Tony protested, shaking the skirt a little for emphasis. "Plus, I don't want the paps to lose sight of this ass," he grinned, turning around and giving a flirtatious wave to a pair of camera wielding 'journalists' before crossing the street once again hand-in-hand with his smiling boyfriend. The Buzzfeed reporter actually had the audacity to wave back. 

They arrived at the parade nearly two hours before it began, only to find they weren't the first to arrive.

"The fuck are they doing here?" Tony asked, trying to frown, but the surprised happiness shone through.  
"We had to support our two favorite queers, and Tony," Rhodey teased, toting a pastel pink, blue, and white flag and wearing an 'Ask Me About My Feminist Agenda' T-shirt with the silhouette of Natasha in a Black Widow fighting stance imposed behind the pink lettering.  
He hugged his topless friend, and gave Bruce a hearty handshake.  
"Who's your other queer friend?" Tony asked easily, eyes sliding to Steve, who held a rainbow Allies flag in his left hand and wore an American flag with the bi colors replacing the red, white, and blue top, before Thor lifted his hands excitedly.

"'Tis I, my dear friends! Upon learning of this Pride, I learned that Midgard has different parameters for a person than my home! This gender, for instance, I find completely absurd!" Tony snorted. "But luckily, your world has others who agree, and I stand with these agendered-warriors," he beamed, pointing to the agender pride colored bandana that was tied in his hair, which was pulled into a loose bun. Tony was about to banter back to him, but Thor continued. "Further, as you may know, our genitalia are remarkably different, and likely not compatible, but I must say that I do find every strain of your species highly attractive." He referenced the overalls in the pansexual pride colors, under which he wore no shirt or shoes.

Steve choked a little on his next words. "Thanks- thanks for letting us know, Thor," he muttered, trying to redirect the conversation. "Anyway, we didn't-"

"If the Avengers aren't going to be allies," Clint interrupted, jumping down from where he was sitting on the fence, and starting he and Bruce's late-to-the-superhero-gang handshake, "Then what does that say for the rest of the world?"

Bruce smiled as they finished, "Thanks guys, but you really didn't-"

"Oh, shut up, Banner," Natasha cut it, and he let his eyes flick over to her, and had to do a double take. She looked elegant, wearing lilac tights and flower tucked into her crisp bun, gray flats and leotard, and a  black ballet skirt and empty hosters slung over her shoulders. She smirked, "You're not the only acer in this mo-fo," she laughed.

"I- I didn't know..."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I am a spy after all," she reminded teasingly.

The crowds were starting to fill in around them, and Bruce saw how Steve, Sam, James, and Clint formed a loose ring around their costumed friends. Although, Clint probably should've ended up closer to the parade gates, as he wore sparkly 'Gay Powers Activate' top with the silhouette of Ironman and the Hulk holding hands, which was the most 'socially acceptable' portion of his outfit. He had somehow scrounged up a rainbow kilt with long slits he'd cut in the sides to reveal his thigh high, genderqueer colored socks tucked into his poofy white tennis shoes. And of course, he held an actual pan in his right hand and stuffed versions of Bert and Ernie kissing in the left.  
"I can see why security let us loose," Bruce murmured to Tony as Steve let a pair of teenage girls holding hands and wearing matching hot pink 'Gay AF' T-shirts into their loose circle.

"Hi," the girl with space buns tied with rainbow ribbon greeted. "We're like, huge fans, you're like, gay superstars, and we just-"

"Can we have your autographs?" the girl with the frizzy black hair pulled back with a bisexual pride bandana asked, digging through her leather backpack and pulling out a yellow journal.

Tony smiled widely, "Of course," to which Bruce nodded.

"What are your names?" the engineer asked.

"I'm Kammy," Space-Buns answered quickly, "And this is my girlfriend, Jaz!"

"Well Kammy and Jaz," Tony replied while writing a note in the journal, "It was very nice to meet you, would you mind if we took a picture with you?" he asked, after passing the notebook to his boyfriend.

The girls made a sound similar to squealing, and as soon as Bruce finished signing his name, Tony handed his phone to Steve, who took several pictures. Kammy shyly also offered her own phone, and then the girls were exiting their circle and shouting their gratitude.

"They were nice girls, Bruce commented softly, leaning against Tony's shoulder as they turned back to look at the still empty parade route.

Sam slipped into their cove, Thor taking up his protective post.

"You boys okay?" he asked. "Sorry, we should've asked before letting fans accost you. Do you want us to keep them away?"

Tony fiddled with the ever-present black ring on Bruce's right pointer finger, waiting for the other to answer.

The physicist studied Sam for a moment, taking in the _PRIDE_ baseball cap, the LGBTQAIP tee with adjectives following the acronym rather than identities, the rainbow fanny back, cargo shorts and hiking shoes.

"It was fine," Bruce finally allowed. "Just, warning would be great, maybe, next time."

He looked up and smiled. "Those girls were really sweet," he promised.

Sam grinned, "I'm glad, because I think you've got a couple others that want to meet you."

An hour and quite a few selfies later, the first float reached their place along the parade route and many of those milling around turned their attention to the waving flags.

Late into the afternoon, the celebratory crowds started to thin.

"Well, we should probably pack it in," Rhodey commented.

There were several nods of agreement, and they began to walk back toward the Tower, when Bruce felt someone tug on his hand, which causes Tony to stop when Bruce did.

"Excuse me, Dr. Banner," a small voice asked.

"Oh. Hello," Bruce smiled.

"Sorry for bothering you, I just," the girl fidgeted for a moment, blushing. "I wanted to thank you for being out there and being who you are, and um, you know. Representing," she motioned to her 'Ace Pride' pin. "You too, Ms. Black Widow," the girl added, upon noticing all the Avengers watching her, and subsequently the spy's outfit.

Natasha sent a warm wave the girl's way.

"Do you want to take a picture?" Bruce asked kindly.

"No, um, my- no one knows I'm here," she tugged at her purple hijab, a quiet smile on her face. "Just meeting you is enough," she beamed.

"Wait!" Bruce pulled the black ring off his finger. "Here." He pressed it into her grasp.

"Dr. Banner, I couldn't possibly-"

"Keep it," Bruce asked. "Keep it, and remember who you are."

The Avengers were silent as the young girl whispered her awed thanks, looking down at the ring, until she slipped back into the crowd.

Tony pulled Bruce into a hug, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

"Let's get home, yeah?"

"Yeah, sorry," Bruce said, a stunned look on his face. "Sorry, that was just- really great," he smiled.

The sense of tension dissipated in the group, especially when Clint blurted, "Now, can someone tell me where the hell Tony got rainbow Chacos?"

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification:  
> Bruce Banner: grayA (he used to feel attraction very rarely in high school and college, but he hasn't felt it since the Hulk was created) and demi-pan-romantic  
> Tony Stark: homosexual and romantic  
> Steve Rogers: he is a closeted bisexual and romantic, so he goes to Pride as an ally  
> Natasha Romamov: sex disgusted asexual (due to the abuse she underwent in the Red Room) and demi-hetero-romantic  
> Clint Barton: ally who is way to into Pride gear  
> Thor Odinson: agender, but on Asgard, there aren't genders, just genetalia, and pansexual and romantic, but on Asgard, it's just sexual, so on Asgard, he'd be an ally really  
> Sam Wilson: a walking dad joke ally  
> James Rhodes: a this-isn't-my-first-rodeo ally
> 
> Also, a lot of the shirts I mentioned are real (not the one with the Avengers on them, sadly), so like, wear them! They're sweet!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
